darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
262
The news of Maggie's death causes Victoria and Carolyn to reconsider the events surrounding Elizabeth's wedding. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The cliffs that lead from Collinwood to the sea have stood for centuries. The sound of the sea is a primeval whisper tempting us to think the world will never change. But we cannot forget the real world, is a changing world, full of knowledge, love, and loss. Victoria receives word that Maggie is dead. Act I Elizabeth tries to console Victoria, who recalls meeting Maggie her first day in Collinsport. She says there is not going to be a funeral, which seems odd to Elizabeth. Victoria asks Elizabeth what she had started to say before she told her the news about Maggie, and Elizabeth hesitates at first, but Victoria insists she does not want to dwell on Maggie's death. Elizabeth asks Victoria to be her legal witness at her marriage. Victoria asks if Roger would be a better choice, but Elizabeth says she could not bring herself to ask. Victoria tells Elizabeth she was not planning on attending, because at some point in the wedding, the minister will ask if anyone knows a reason why the marriage should not take place, and she would feel uncomfortable knowing that Jason is blackmailing her into the marriage. Victoria tells Elizabeth that she believes that if Elizabeth found herself in a position of having to kill Paul Stoddard that there must have been extenuating circumstances. Elizabeth agrees, but says she cannot tell her how awful her father was given her previous reaction. Victoria tells her she will think about it. Elizabeth thanks her for not saying "No" right away. Act II Carolyn is getting ready for a date with Buzz when Victoria asks her into the drawing room to talk. Carolyn thinks she knows what Victoria is going to say, but does not expect to hear the news that Maggie is dead. Carolyn is stunned and asks how, where and when it happened. Carolyn's thoughts turn to Joe who phoned with the news. Carolyn tries to comfort Victoria and says she doesn't feel like going out now. She almost breaks her date with Buzz, but forces herself to go. After all, the wedding is in just a few days, and she should spend time with her fiance. Victoria stops her, reminding her that she thought Jason had leverage over Elizabeth, and she, Victoria, is not yet convinced that he hasn't. Carolyn agrees she did have suspicions until they opened the room in the basement and Victoria asks if that is all it took to make her change her mind. Carolyn asks Victoria point blank if she knows something she should know and Victoria lies, but tells Carolyn that Elizabeth has more courage than anyone ever suspected and that she has far from forgotten Carolyn's father. Carolyn knows Victoria knows more, but can tell she can't say. Carolyn tells Victoria if she has no more information to give her, then she can't condone her mother's behavior, and leaves the house. Act III On the cliffs of Widow's Hill, Victoria and Burke look at the sea and watch the tide. Victoria is in a morbid mood, and Burke tells her she doesn't have to talk about Maggie, but Victoria says what is there not to talk about. So they discuss the case in detail. Burke reminds her that the man who killed Maggie is still out there and he hopes Maggie's death will bring clues that help the police catch him, but Victoria says she just doesn't care. Victoria wonders if he really is a madman, could he really be held responsible (she is obviously thinking of Elizabeth now) and Burke tells her that even madmen have to be held responsible. Victoria evades the discussion when Burke asks what she really has on her mind and she asks if they can just sit there and not talk. So Burke asks if Elizabeth is really going to marry Jason – Victoria looks annoyed but says the marriage will take place in a few days. Burke asks if there is any way to stop her or Carolyn from marrying and Victoria says there isn't. Burke sympathizes, but Victoria says she is all right. The Sun starts to set and Burke wants to go back to Collinwood but Victoria just wants to stay watching the sea, which is calm and starting to get dark and wishes that was how everything would be. Act IV Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth is in the foyer when Buzz and Carolyn return from their date. She hears them argue on the other side of the door, outside. They come in and argue, Buzz wanting to keep their plans with his friends. Elizabeth tries to excuse herself to the study but Carolyn tells Elizabeth she doesn't need to go just as Victoria returns from her walk with Burke. Before Elizabeth and Victoria leave, Carolyn tells Buzz to go, but she will not be going with him because she does not feel like it. Buzz warns her there may not be another date if she doesn't go and Carolyn begs him to meet her tomorrow, but he lets her know he is leaving and he may not be back and drives off loudly. Carolyn tells Victoria she saw Joe – she didn't speak to him, but she saw him walking down the road in a daze. Elizabeth ruins the mood by saying she is glad Carolyn still has feelings. Carolyn tries to leave, but Elizabeth apologizes and Carolyn leaves and Victoria tries to convince Elizabeth to tell Carolyn the story. Elizabeth considers it, but decides to put it off until tomorrow and Victoria tells her tomorrow may be too late. Elizabeth tells Victoria she will ask Roger to be her witness because not only does Victoria think it is wrong, but that she has just proven herself to be a coward. But Victoria says she thinks Elizabeth is brave and she would be honored to do it. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Don't talk to me about my mother's so-called courage. She's selling out to Jason McGuire. She's selling herself out and she's selling out my father. And if you think I'm a sellout too, let's just say it runs in the family. ---- : Carolyn: I'm sorry, mother. For a change I don't even feel like arguing. ---- : Carolyn: I'm sure it doesn't matter. I'm sure the truce is temporary. ---- : Burke: You've really got the whole world coming down around your ears, haven't you? ---- : Burke: It'll start to get dark here soon. : Victoria: Maybe that's the way it should always be; quiet, and peaceful, and dark. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Michael Hadge as Buzz Hackett * Anthony George → as ← Burke Devlin → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Anthony George takes over the role of Burke Devlin. * During the opening credits, Bob Lloyd announces, "The part of Burke Devlin will be played by Anthony George." * Final appearance of Michael Hadge as the character Buzz Hackett. * There are no closing credits except the copyright statement. Story * TIMELINE: Nearly 3pm: Carolyn and Victoria talk about Maggie. Elizabeth's wedding is in a "few days". Bloopers and continuity errors * The boom microphone comes onto the frame as Victoria approaches Carolyn in the foyer to tell her of Maggie's death. * In the establishing shot of Victoria and Burke on the beach, the edge of the overhead studio lights can be glimpsed. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 262 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 262 - Feelin' Gloomy0262